Forever
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Dean proposes to Alex and she wants to say yes but she doesn't want to lose her powers. Rated just in case. Dean/Alex, Justin/Harper, and minor Jerry/Theresa


Forever

Summary: Dean asks Alex to marry him, and although she wants to say yes, she doesn't want to give up her powers.

Note: Fluffy. At least in my opinion, it's fluffy. But I had the idea and I love the pairing, so....

* * *

"Ms. Alex Russo, I am pleased and very, very, very, greatly-"

"Get to the point!" Justin yelled bitterly.

"Right. I am pleased and greatly surprised to pronounce you the winner of this contest and therefore the only one of your siblings able to keep his or her, in this case her, powers. Congratulations," Headmaster Crumbs said. He flicked his wrist at Max and Justin, taking their powers, and left. The Russo children looked around them, realizing Headmaster Crumbs had sent them back home. Alex collapsed onto the couch.

"Woo, glad that one is over," Alex said. Max sat next to her.

"Me too. That was tiring as hell," Max said, nodding. Justin just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Who just swore?" Theresa yelled.

"No one!" Alex yelled quickly.

"How does she do that?" Max asked.

"I have no idea."

Jerry and Theresa ran into the living room.

"Well?" Jerry asked.

"Well what?" Max asked.

"Who won?" Theresa asked.

"Alex," Justin said.

"Oh, Justin, we're so proud of you!" Theresa yelled. The two adults went over to hug their son. Then his words sunk in.

"Wait, did you just Alex?" Jerry asked.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Alex yelled.

"Well…it's not honey. We're so proud of you!" Theresa said, rushing over to hug Alex. Alex hugged her back.

"Thanks mom!"

"Justin? Max? Are you two okay?" Jerry asked.

"I'm fine. I don't really care. If I need something, I can just ask Alex to do it for me," Max pointed out.

"Who said I was going to do anything for you?" Alex asked.

"Five bucks a spell?" Max offered.

"Fifteen!"

"Ten?"

"You've got yourself a deal there my little brother," Alex said, holding her fist out. Max pounded it. Justin just glared.

"Justin?" Theresa asked.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now. It's been a long day," Justin said, stomping off to his room.

"I think he took that very well," Jerry said.

"So do I. I thought he was going to start a catfight with Headmaster Crumbs when he said I won," Alex giggled. Max laughed.

"Wait, you won?" Max yelled. Alex shook her head. "I don't have my powers anymore?" Max asked.

"No," Alex said.

"Bogus…hey, wait, I bet I can still give myself a wedgie!" Max yelled. "I'm gonna try!" With that said, he ran to his room, reaching down his back for his underpants.

"I'm amazed they even let him compete in the contest," Alex said.

"Alex!" Theresa scolded.

"The girl's got a point," Jerry said.

"JERRY!"

"I'm just saying, I was a bit surprised-"

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone!_ Alex's phone sang.

"Shush you two, it's Dean!" Alex said, taking out her phone.

"Is that really your ring tone?" Jerry asked.

"Shut-up Dad! Hey Dean…what…you want me to come over? Okay but…at the park? Yeah, I'm coming…so do you want to know what happened at the contest? Yeah? I won!" Alex said, walking out the door. Jerry sat down.

"Are you still worried about Dean finding out about us being wizards?" Theresa asked.

"Yes," Jerry said truthfully. Theresa put her arms around her husband.

"You were okay with Harper knowing," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but they'll be friends forever. How do I know that Alex and Dean will last forever?" Jerry countered.

"He is a kind boy Jerry, he won't tell if they break up, I know it. Trust me on this one," Theresa said, kissing Jerry's cheek.

"Do I have a choice?" Jerry asked.

"Nope."

"I thought so," he laughed.

"After this many years, you better know that by now!" Theresa giggled. "I'm going to make sure Justin hasn't done anything he'll regret, like wrecking his special edition Webster Dictionaries," Theresa said, walking towards Justin's room.

"I'm going to make sure Max hasn't given himself a wedgie yet," Jerry said.

* * *

"Dean? Are you here?" Alex called.

"Right here," he called from the merry-go-round. Alex walked over.

"I always liked the merry-go-round. Although, that's mostly because-"

"-it was in the _Say Okay_ video and you thought it was romantic that they had a date in the playground. You thought it would be cool if a guy popped the question on a playground, because it's got the most happy memories, unlike some random restaurant," Dean finished. Alex smiled.

"Do I say that a lot?" she asked, embarrassed.

"No, I just remembered it," Dean said. Alex smiled. "So I guess a congratulations is owed," Dean said.

"Yeah."

"Sorry I didn't get you a present," Dean said.

"Oh, well I know one way you could make up for it," Alex said, raising her eyebrows. He smiled.

"How?"

"I think you know," she said, leaning in. Dean smiled wider and kissed Alex.

"You're pretty good Russo," Dean said, holding Alex.

"At spells?" she asked.

"If that's what you wanna be talking about, then sure," Dean said, smiling.

"Shut-up!" Alex said. "Although, that never gets old," Alex gushed.

"So, congrats," he said. Alex giggled. "What?"

"I love the way you talk! It's so hot," Alex said.

"Thanks," Dean said. "So, anyway, congratulating you is not why I called you," Dean said.

"Oh, okay why?" Alex asked. Dean let go of Alex's waist and took a step back.

"I love you Russo – I mean, Alex," Dean said.

"Love you too Dean, moving on," Alex said, laughing. Dean took a breath.

"I'm not going to give no long speech because you know I suck at that, so I'm coming straight out with it," Dean said.

"Straight out with what?" Alex asked. Dean got down on one knee. Alex gasped.

"Will you, Russo – I mean – will you, _Alex_ Russo, agree to marry me?" Dean asked. Alex stood there, dumbfounded.

"YES!" she yelled. Dean smiled. She couldn't wait to tell her mom and dad…wait, mom and dad. Why wasn't dad still a wizard anymore? Shit. "I mean, no," she said without thinking.

"No?" he asked. Alex looked down at him.

"No! I mean yes, I mean oh I don't know!" she yelled flopping down onto the merry-go-round.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now if you don't want to," Dean said, sitting down next to her. "Just no longer than a week please, I don't think I could wait that long," he added. Alex nodded.

"I'm going to go home, clear my head," Alex announced. "See you later." She quickly kissed Dean and started back to her house.

"Do you want a ride?" Dean asked.

"No, the air helps me think," she said. He nodded. She continued walking. "Although," she whispered to herself, "there's air in the car. I never understood that saying, 'I need some air.' It's ridiculous!"

* * *

"HE SAID WHAT?" Harper yelled.

"Keep it down! My brother is in the other room!" Alex whispered.

"Right. HE SAID WHAT?" Harper stage whispered. Alex rolled her eyes.

"He proposed."

"Why?"

"Because he wasn't doing anything this weekend and wanted to run away to Vegas," Alex yelled.

"Really?" Harper asked.

"No, not really! He loves me duh! And they call me the stupid one," Alex muttered.

"And you told him you didn't know. So what are you going to say?" Harper asked.

"I don't know. I want to say yes, but I don't want to give up my wizard powers. I mean, Justin threw the competition for me, I'd feel bad to give them up," Alex said. Her words sunk in. "Shit."

"What do you mean Justin threw the competition for you?" Harper asked.

"Did I say that? That's not what I said," Alex said, getting up quickly. Harper stood up.

"No, you said it. What's going on? Why would Justin throw the competition?" Harper asked. She started to give Alex "the eye."

"Stop that. It's freaking me out!"

"That's because it's working!"

"JUSTIN! I JUST SPILLED THE BEANS TO HARPER!" Alex yelled.

"WHAT, WHY, WHO, WIZARD, THROW, ALEX!" Justin yelled, coming into the room.

"You are getting more and more like dad everyday. Yeah, I spilled it," Alex told her brother.

"Why did you throw the competition Justin?" Harper asked.

"Because…because…thanks a lot Alex! Because…" Justin stuttered. He sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a ring box. Harper stared.

"Is that…"

"Yup. I wanted it to be a surprise, but…" Justin shot a look at Alex. She shrugged. "…I guess now will have to do. I figured, what's the point of me having the powers when they'd get taken away anyway? So I threw it so Alex could win," Justin explained. He handed the box to Harper. "If you want to, of course," he added.

"_If_ I want to? You did not just ask me that! I've wanted to for years! I…yes!" Harper yelled, throwing her arms around Justin. He smiled.

"So…I guess that's settled huh?" he said, breathing nervously.

"I think it is amazing that you said that you thought dad was stupid for giving up his powers for mom, yet here you are, throwing away yours for Harper. I'm so gong to tell your kids!" Alex laughed.

"Shut-up and get out Alex," Justin said.

"It's funny," Alex defended.

"No. Get out," said Harper, gesturing to the door. She looked at Justin, and then raised her eyebrows.

"Why? I…oh. OH! Gross you two! Oh." Alex ran out of the apartment as fast as she could. She walked back to her parent's house, thinking the whole time. Wondering if it was worth it. Somehow along the way, she wound up at a bar. "Why not?" she said, and walked inside. She sat down at the first stool she saw.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked.

"Just a beer," she said. For some reason, she liked beer.

"Alex?" the bartender said.

"Do I know you?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, we went to high school together," the man said.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize you," she said.

"We went out. I'm Riley," he said. The light bulb went off.

"Oh my God, Riley! No way, hey," she said, hugging him. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"After I moved I got excepted to Duke. College life was perfect for me, but not so much the college work," Riley laughed. "So I dropped out. I'm going to community college now and I do bartending to pay the bills," he explained.

"Wow, this is…amazing, it's so good to see you Riley," Alex said.

"You know I missed you. I've had a couple other girlfriends, but you? You were something else," he mused aloud. She smiled.

"Thanks," Alex mumbled.

"So, I get off soon, if you want to go out, catch up," Riley said, smiling at her. Alex hesitated. The first thing that popped into her head was Dean's face. She liked Riley sure; maybe even still did, but not nearly as much as Dean. She loved Dean. Seeing Riley, wondering if she had stayed with him, if being a bartender's wife would have happened to her, she realized just how much she loved Dean. Alex could live without her powers, but she couldn't live without Dean.

"You know what Riley? It has been so good seeing you and I'd love to see you again, but not like you think. I've got a boyfriend and I need to go see him, I'm sorry," Alex said, getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you," he said, looking down at his dirty rag. Alex turned to go. She looked around and realized she was in a bar and hadn't had a drink. She turned back around and grabbed her beer, then ran off to see Dean.

* * *

"Dean? Are you still awake?" Alex asked. She looked at her watch. It was only ten o'clock, but he had a class early the following morning. Hopefully he was still awake.

"Comin'" a sleep voice called. Dean opened the door. "Russo." He looked down at what he was wearing, or not wearing (he was only wearing boxers), then looked back at her.

"I've got my answer."

"And…" he said. He looked nervous, scared. The first time she had ever really seen him look nervous or scared.

"Yes, I will marry you," Alex said. He smiled. Alex threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely. He kissed her back, holding her to him.

"I love you Alex," he said.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"Alex Russo!" a voice called. They turned to look inside Dean's apartment. A big light appeared and Headmaster Crumbs was standing there along with Max and Justin. "Did I just hear you say that you agreed to marry a mortal?" the Headmaster said. Alex nodded.

"Russo? What's going on?" Dean whispered.

"Wizards aren't supposed to marry mortals," Alex explained.

"Oh."

"Then I'm afraid your powers are going to be taken. Are you willing to give that up?" the Headmaster asked.

"Yes I am."

"Then, Justin Russo, I award-"

"No. I can't have them either," Justin said. "I'm engaged to Harper Fink, a mortal."

The Headmaster flicked his wrist and Harper appeared.

"How did that happen? Although that was the schist, it felt so cool!" Harper yelled excitedly.

"Is it true you are engaged to this man?" the Headmaster asked. Harper looked at Justin and wrapped her arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her's.

"Yes, it is."

"Then…Max Russo, you will be given your family's wizarding powers," the Headmaster said.

"Really? Awesome!" Max yelled. The Headmaster took Alex's powers and put them in Max, then left.

"You gave up your powers to marry me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Why? Wouldn't you want to keep your powers?"

"I love you," Alex said. Dean smiled.

"Love you too Russo – I mean, Alex," Dean said. He pulled Alex into a kiss.

"Well, I guess Dean's not that scary," Harper said thoughtfully. Justin put his other arm around Harper's waist. She looked up at him and pecked him on the lips.

"You are so cute," Justin sighed. Harper giggled.

"All of you are GROSS!" Max yelled. The two couples looked at Max. His face broke out into a wide grin. "I CAN GIVE MYSELF A WEDGIE AGAIN! YES!" he yelled. He ran out the door. Harper giggled.

"I have this weird hunch that we'll be getting our powers back because of Max," Justin said.

"I don't care either way," she said, staring at Dean. She stared back. All she needed was him, forever.

Even though…it would be nice to make all the decorations for their wedding with magic…

…but besides that, Dean was all she needed.

Forever.

* * *

What do you think? I hoped you liked it! I like Harper and Justin, not sure why, just do. So for you Harper/Justin fans, I may write a fanfction about them.


End file.
